1. Field
The disclosure relates to a resin formulation, and more particularly to a halogen-free and phosphorus-free resin formulation and a halogen-free and phosphorus-free composite material with a low dielectric constant and flame resistance prepared from the resin formulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a halogen-free material formulation composition, generally, phosphide is selected as a flame retardant, which replaces the halogen compound in the material formulation composition. But if the phosphorus content is too high, it will hinder heat resistance. Therefore, a formulation composition with an appropriate amount of phosphorus content with aluminum hydroxide added thereto is selected, so that the UL-94 V0 flame resistance requirement may be met. Currently, even for a halogen-free and phosphorus-free formulation composition with high flame resistance, aluminum hydroxide is added thereto so that the UL-94 V0 flame resistance requirement may be met. Currently, epoxy resin is the main type of heat-resistant material used when selecting organic substrate materials with high flame resistance, in addition to BT (Bismaleimide Triazine) resin, wherein the Tg point of epoxy resin is measured at around 180° C. by TMA measurement.